There are many applications in academic, industrial, and medical fields, as well as others, that benefit from devices and methods that are capable of accurately and controllably delivering fluids, including liquids and gases that have a beneficial effect when administered in known and controlled quantities. Such devices and methods are particularly useful in the medical field where treatments for many patients includes the administration of a known amount of a substance at predetermined intervals. As the number of commercially available delivery systems increase, different types of medication holding cartridges or infusion cartridges are made available.
Insulin-injecting pumps have been developed for the administration of insulin for those suffering from both type I and II diabetes. Continuous subcutaneous insulin injection and/or infusion therapy with portable infusion devices has been adapted for the treatment of diabetes. Such therapy may include the regular and/or continuous injection or infusion of insulin into the skin of a person suffering from diabetes and offer an alternative to multiple daily injections of insulin by an insulin syringe or an insulin pen. Such pumps can be ambulatory/portable infusion pumps that are worn by the user that may use replaceable cartridges. Examples of such pumps and various features that can be associated with such pumps include those disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/557,163, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/714,299, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/538,018, U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/655,883, U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/656,967 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,287,495, each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
To discriminate between the large varieties of available cartridges, numerous coding schemes have been developed for recognizing the different types of cartridges in order that the delivery of a specific amount of a medicament is allowed by a delivery device. Generally, available systems are limited by the variety of coding schemes they can handle. Existing systems may also be limited by the scope of adjustments made, as a result of obtaining cartridge identification information
Therefore, devices and methods capable of automatically and reliably recognizing a wide variety of cartridges, and implementing useful adjustments to the delivery systems are needed.